My new chrysanthemum cultivar originated as a seedling of unknown parentage and was discovered by me in 1976 at West Chicago, Ill., growing in a field of miscellaneous seedlings grown in greenhouse with the hope of finding new and interesting varieties that might have commercial merit. This plant was selected by me for propagation and test because of its very unusual spoon-tipped florets of a distinct bronze coloration carried at the end of a tube of contrasting color. Propagation of the discovery plant was done under my direction, by means of cuttings, at West Chicago, Ill., and continued propagation of this plant through successive generations, also by cuttings, has demonstrated that the novel characteristics of this plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. This plant is now being propagated on a commercial scale, by means of cuttings, at Cortez and Parrish, Fla.